El baile de dojos ¿Ficción o realidad?
by porotazuki
Summary: Ranma y Akane deben asistir a un baile para representar a su dojo. Que pasará?


************************ EL BAILE DE DOJOS: "¿Ficción o realidad?" **************************

*************************** Copyright Olga Daniela López 2002 ******************************

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2001 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

NOTAS:

Holasamigos! ¿Hace falta mi presentación? ¿No me conocen ya? Bueno, por las dudas... Soy Olga Daniela López y soy super fana de Ranma. Soy conocida en la red como PorotAzuki (o solo Poro), soy de Argentina... mnmnmnmnmn... ¿Qué más? Me encanta dibujar, me fascina, pero también escribir. Por eso llegué a mi 4° fanfic, o sea este. Hasta ahora solo escribí fics de Ranma, aunque también varias historias originales (en historietas), pero no están en la red. Me encanta el manganime en general, pero soy fanática de Ranma.

Espero que les guste mi 3° fic, es medio raro y quizás el más romántico que escribí hasta ahora, pero un rato los voy a entretener.

Hago lo posible para que los personajes sean lo más similares a la historia original, creo que más o menos los llevo por el buen camino, escríbanme si lo hice mal...

No se si se dieron cuenta, pero el diseño es diferente a los fics que acostumbro a escribir. Es porque este es un fanfiction corto, o sea, que no está dividido en episodios. Así haré todos mis fics cortos. Es el primero de ellos que hago, para variar y descansar un poco de los largos. En fin, espero que les guste =P

Advertencia:

()= Narra la autora.

"" = Recuerdos.

- - = diálogos.

-""- = Pensamientos.

Ya saben que todos mis fanfics están narrados en 1era persona. Ahora, manejaré a Akane, a ver que tal me sale. Y por último, aclaro que al escribir uso acento argentino, así que si ven alguna falta sobre eso es porque acá se habla así.

No hay capítulos en este fanfictión, así que les va directamente.

Última cosa: ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Ahora si... ¡Disfruten del espectáculo!

**EL BAILE DE DOJOS: ****_"¿Ficción o realidad?"_**

DOJO TENDO

La historia comienza, una mañana muy linda en la ciudad de Nerima. Era muy temprano aún, hora del desayuno. Kasumi estaba en la cocina, preparando este. Su aroma era esquisito y se podía oler en el resto de la casa.

En la entrada de la casa...

Ahí estaba sentado mi papá, bebiendo té, y al lado de él, el tío Genma.

Otou-san.- Ah... - suspiró dándole un sorbo a su té - Que paz... ¿No Saotome?

Tío Genma.- Si... creo que es porque Ranma aún no se ha despertado...

Yo.- ¡RANMA NO BAKA! - grité correteando a mi estúpido prometido por toda la casa con un bokutou.

Ranma baka.- Lenta! Realmente sos muy lerda! - dijo guiñándome un ojo y sacando su lengua.

Tío Genma.- la paz es frágil... - dijo cerrando sus ojos y bajando su cabeza, resignado.

Otou-san.- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde... - dijo y observó que le había llegado correspondencia. - ¿Qué será? - dijo abriendo el sobre.

Yo.- Y vos un bobo que no entiende nada! - grité de nuevo, lanzándole la katana por la cabeza.

Ranma baka.- Jajajajajaaaaaaa! Fallaste! Fallaste! - dijo esquivándola fácilmente.

Otou-san.- Ohhhhhh... es, Es, ES... ¡UNA INVITACIÓN A...!

- TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! - fue el sonido de la espada en la cabeza de mi padre.

Ranma baka.- Señor Tendo! Ups, tarde...

Mediodía...

Era la hora de almorzar, mi papá (Akane: que estaba toda su cabeza bendada, solo sus ojos y su bigotuda boca estaban descubiertas) estaba realmente enojado con Ranma y conmigo.

Ranma baka.- Eh, señor Tendo... ¿Me pasa la salsa de soja?

Otou-san.- Vení a buscarla...

Ranma baka.- ¡Pero, che! ¡Qué carácter! ¡De tal palo tal astilla!

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! - le lancé un martillazo.

Yo.- Nadie te pidió que opinaras!

Ranma baka.- Tengo derecho por aguantarte las 24 horas diarias cada semana!

Yo.- ¡Estúpido!

Otou-san.- ¡YA BASTA! - gritó golpeando fuertemente la mesa, indignado - Me tienen cansado! Estoy harto de ustedes! ¡Están castigados!

Ranma y yo bajamos nuestras vistas, con las manos entre las piernas, apenados.

Otou-san.- Miren... - dijo señalando una peculiar tarjeta con un fondo de un salón de fiestas - Cada cuatro años se realiza en Japón una ceremonia tradicional japonesa en donde se reunen los propietarios de distintos dojos de todo el mundo... - tomó un poco de cha - Esta es la tarjeta de invitación para nuestro dojo... - y nos mostró la tarjeta - Más vale que vayan a esa ceremonia o sino...

Yo.- Momento! No pienso ir a ningún lado con este! - exclamé señalando a Ranma con mi dedo pulgar.

Ranma baka.- ¿Qué! ¡¿Acaso pensás que yo quiero ir con vos?!

Otou-san.- ¡NO EMPIECEN! - gritó con su enorme lengua recorriendo toda la casa.

Ranma y yo.- E-e-está bien! Solo bromeábamos! Je! - dijimos asustados.

Día siguiente...

Corredor...

Tío Genma.- ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no tienes ropa tradicional japonesa? ¡Pero que clase de padre tienes que no es capaz de comprarte ropa? - Ranma lo mira de forma indignante, cruzado de brazos y sentado en un zabuton.

Otou-san.- Je! No te preocupes Ranma! - dijo mi papá apoyándo su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma - Te compraremos un yukata especial y cautivador! Que hará que Akane babee sangre!

Ranma baka.- Ja! Esa marimacho no babea sangre ni actuando!

Otou-san.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a mi hijaaaaaaaaa?! - gritó mi papá sosteniéndolo agresivamente de su archiconocida camisa china colorada.

Camino de compras...

Ranma.- Bah, que aburrido... - comentó cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

Yo.- Lo que no entiendo es porque yo tengo que acompañarlo!

Otou-san.- Porque sí!

Tío Genma.- Serás vos la que elijas cual de todos los kimonos va con la personalidad de Ranma...

Yo.- Ah, creo que el kimono ideal para Ranma es uno rosado lleno de bragas...

Ranma baka.- ¡¿Qué insinuas?!

Tío Genma.- Vamos muchachos! Traten de llevarse bien si no quieren bombardear el salón de la fiesta a patadas!

Tienda de ropas...

Empleado.- Mnmnmnmnmn... a ver... un yukata para este jovencito... mnmnmnmnmn - exclamó mirando a Ranma de lado a lado - Guaw! Lo tiene bien redondito y paradito! - dijo mirandole su... ¿Trasero?

Ranma baka.- ¡ESTÚPIDO ASQUEROSO!

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! ¡KABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! -

Y la gente de afuera comentaba...

Persona X.- Mnmnmnmnmnmn...? Otra vez lío en aquel local?!

Perosona Z.- No es la primera vez... dicen que es por el empleado...

Calles de Nerima...

Otou-san.- Oye, a nosotros no nos tenías que haber pegado... - exclamó caminando lleno de chichones.

Tío Genma.- Cierto... Que íbamos a saber que el tipo era...

Ranma baka.- CÁLLENSE! Es su culpa por quererme comprar ese estúpido yukata!

Otra tienda de ropas...

Empleado.- Bienvenidos! ¿En que puedo ayudarles? - nos pregunta.

Yo.- Estamos buscando un kimono para él... - señalé a Ranma - ¿Tiene alguno?

Empleado.- No... ¡Pero para vos tengo de todo! - exclamó sujetando mi mano.

Yo.- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! ¡KABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! -

Y la gente de afuera comentaba...

Persona Y.- Mnmnmnmnmnmn...? Otra vez lío en aquel local?!

Perosona W.- No es la primera vez... dicen que es por el empleado...

Calles de Nerima...

Yo.- ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Acaso no hay ningún local como la gente?!

Otou-san.- Ejem... muchachos... ustedes si que son prototipos para el público...

Ranma baka.- Yo lo seré, pero a ella le falta unos cuantos años luz para alcanzarme...

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! ¡KABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! -

Y la gente de afuera comentaba...

Persona Q.- Mnmnmnmnmnmn...? Otra vez lío en aquel local?!

Perosona K.- Nop, esta vez son unos neuróticos por las calles...

Tienda de ropa...

Tío Genma.- Ese Yukata te queda muy bien! - exclamó observando a su hijo con un kimono puesto.

Otou-san.- Es verdad Saotome... ¿Qué opinas Akane?

Yo.- La verdad es que te queda bien, sabías?

Tío Genma.- ¿Te lo llevarás Ranma?

Ranma.- Da igual, total yo no lo voy a pagar...

Tío Genma.- Es tu deber Tendo, debes complacer a tu yerno...

DOJO TENDO

Otou-san.- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! El kimono de Ranma salió un ojo de la cara! - dijo entre lágrimas.

Día de el baile...

En el benjo...

Ranma.- Uf! Las mujeres son unas lerdas! - exclamó mi prometido frunciendo el ceño de brazos cruzados, ubicado en la puerta del baño - Cuanto más tendré que esperar a esta marimacho!? Yo también debo bañarme y cambiarme para la fiesta! - siguió Ranma - ¡¿Por qué tardará tanto?!

Tío Genma.- Es que se quiere ver hermosa para vos, Ranma. Por eso la demora, son todas así...

Ranma baka.- Aunque la mona de vista de seda, mona queda...

- ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Cocina...

Nabiki-chan.- Mnmnmnmn...? Lío en el baño...? - dijo comiendo un helado.

Kasumi-chan.- Son otra vez Ranma y Akane - comentó mi hermana mayor con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

En el benjo...

Ranma.- Al fin salió aquella... - dijo tomando una ducha.

Tío Genma.- ¡Te daremos clases de conquistación! ¡Ranma!

Otou-san.- ¡Así es! ¡Akane no podrá resistirse a tu encanto!

Ranma.- Uf! Que pesados!

Rato después...

Ranma se encontraba con una toalla frente al espejo y a cada uno de sus lados estaban el señor Genma y mi papá.

Tío Genma.- Primero... - dijo levantando su dedo índice - Afeitarse la barbilla.

Ranma.- No tengo barbilla, miope!

Otou-san.- Segundo... Un buen peinado - peinó a Ranma como es debido.

Tío Genma.- Tercero... Perfume importado.

Otou-san.- No tenemos perfume importado. Tenemos exportado.

Tío Genma.- Tendo, jamás creí que fueras tan deficiente.

Otou-san.- Y por último... Desodorante para el mal aliento...

Ranma.- ¿Qué? ¿Y para qué quiero usar eso?

Tío Genma.- ¿Cómo para qué? ¿No querrás apestarla dándole un beso?!

- ¡TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! -

En la cocina...

Kasumi-chan.- Ranma y Akane otra vez?

Nabiki-chan.- Nop, Esta vez son los viejos... y Ranma.

Kasumi-chan.- Ay, ese Ranma - sonríe - Siempre peleando, a veces me hace reir.

Nabiki-chan.- Y a mi me hace llorar... ¡Es un deudor!

A la noche...

Ranma, vestido con un yukata azul marino, se dirigía a mi habitación, para ver si estaba lista para la fiesta.

En mi habitación...

- ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! - golpeó Ranma.

Ranma.- Akane! ¿Ya estás lista? - dijo detrás de la puerta.

Yo.- Eh...? - exclamé algo tensa - S-si ya voy! -

Al decir esto, me dispuse a salir de mi alcoba y me encontré con el rostro de Ranma.

Yo.- Y-ya estoy, Ranma... ¿Vamos?

Ranma.- ... - este estaba en la Luna de Valencia.

Yo.- Eh... ¡Ranma! - dije balanceando mi mano cerca de su cara.

Ranma.- Mnmnmnmnmn...? Me hablabas...? - dijo aterrizando en la Tierra.

Yo.- "Este estúpido! Seguro que estaba pensando en Shampoo o en Ukyo!" - pensé.

Ranma.- "Maldito seas, Ranma! No te podés poner tan nervioso por esta marimacho!" - pensó.

Ranma.- Bueno, vamos! - dijo con la más indiferencia posible, yendo muy deprisa.

Afueras de Nerima...

Ranma caminaba unos cuantos metros adelante mío. Mientras yo, atrás de él, estaban mis manos unidas, y jugaba con ellas por los nervios. Ranma estaba peor que nunca. No me prestaba la más mínima atención. Me parecía muy brusca su forma de actuar. Ya sé que no me soporta, lo sé. Aún así no es motivo como para serme tan indiferente. En ese momento, recordé: desde mi fallida boda con Ranma, este trataba de evitarme a cada momento. Además, él me había confesado que me amaba, y yo le dije que lo había escuchado. Quizás por eso actuaba así. Tal vez tenga miedo. En ese caso, soy yo la que debe tomar las riendas...

Yo.- Eh... Ranma... -

Ranma.- ¿Si? - mi prometido se dio vuelta para mirarme.

Yo.- Eh.. er... Ah... - exclamé.

Ranma.- Vamos, Akane! - Ranma se detuvo con sus brazos en cada extremo de su cadera - ¡Dime ya!

Yo.- Eh, verás, Ranma... - dije acercándome a él - Puedo...? - pregunté algo nerviosa, extendiéndole mi mano.

Ranma.- Gulmp! - tragó saliva y no contestó.

Yo.- Ranma! Si no querés decilo ya! - exclamé algo molesta.

Ranma.- Callate! ¡¿Y quién te dijo que yo no quería?! - y me sujetó la mano con fuerza.

Yo.- R-ranma... - dije algo apenada.

Ranma.- ¡¿Qué, te arrepentiste?! - dijo algo molesto.

Yo.- No seas bobo! Por supuesto que no! - dije y pude notar que a Ranma le había subido rubor en sus mejillas. Pero yo estaba aún más colorada.

Yo.- "E-el... me tomó la mano... Debo seguir con esto..." - pensé.

FIESTA DE LOS DOJOS

La fiesta era en un antiguo templo japonés. Tuvimos que subir unos largos escalones. Al llegar, pudimos observar un camino firme hecho con piedras que conducían al templo. Había una gran fuente en forma de decoración, llena de peces dorados. Había mucha gente, todos con ropa típica japonesa. Vimos que todos llevaban las placas de sus respectivos dojos. Nosotros también la trajimos, solo que la llevaba Ranma dentro de un bolso que tenía colgado de espaldas. La mayoría de los invitados eran parejas y pudimos notar que nosotros éramos la más joven.

Ranma.- eh... - soltó mi mano - T-tengo que buscar la placa de tu dojo... - exclamó agachado, revisando su bolso - Acá está... - y la sacó, para lucirla.

Él seguía caminando por el camino cerca mío. Íbamos muy despacio. Pero no volvió a tomar mi mano. Esta actitud me molestó un poco, pero decidí no hacerle caso a su indiferencia, para probarlo.

Yo.- Eh... ¿No vas a agarrar mi mano de vuelta? - pregunté algo incómoda.

Ranma.- S-si vos querés... - respondió Ranma.

Yo.- Pero, es que yo no quiero obligarte! No tenés que hacerlo solo porque te lo pido! - dije algo tensa.

Ranma.- ¡No seas tonta! ¡No me estás obligando a nada!

Yo.- ¿Querés...?

Ranma.- ...

Yo.- ¿¡Querés si o no!? - grité enfadada.

Ranma.- Eh, Si! - dijo algo apurado. En ese momento me quedé mirándolo. Sonreí. Realmente Ranma era muy tierno, cuando él quiere. A veces me sorprende, es realmente insoportable, pero cuando estoy sola con él, como ahora, es totalmente diferente. Creo que su verdadera forma de ser es en este momento, cuando nadie nos molesta. Quizás este sea un paso es nuestra relación.

Ranma extendió su mano, pero yo lo tomé por el brazo. Si quería avanzar, debía hacerlo ya.

Ranma.- Eh... Ah... - dijo colorado.

Yo.- Si te gusta que te tome la mano, también del brazo, no? - pregunté algo asustada.

Ranma.- Cl-claro... - dijo Ranma mirando para otro lado.

Dentro del templo...

Era una casa típica japonesa. Decorada por pinturas, abanicos y diferentes cosas orientales. Era un lugar inmenso. Habían cuatro grandes chabudais, eran larguísimos. Cada uno tenían bols, hashis y grandes damajuanas de sake. Ranma y yo nos sentamos en unos de los zabutones de uno de los extremos de la segunda mesa.

Un rato después...

Trajeron la comida. Era un amplio plato de arroz al curry. Ranma empezó a comer, pero yo lo detuve sacandole los palillos.

Ranma.- ¡¿Qué hacés, Akane?! - exclamó molesto.

Yo.- Ammmmmm... - dije abriendo mi boca para darle de comer.

Ranma.- A-akane... - dijo Ranma - ¿Intentas envenenarme? - dijo desconfiado.

Yo.- Estúpido! Abre tu boca! Quiero darte de comer!

Ranma baka.- ¡¿No será uno de tus sucios trucos para matarme, verdad?!

Yo.- Idiota! No se puede con vos! - grité lanzando los hashis, me dí vuelta, cruzé los brazos y cerre mis ojos frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ranma baka.- ¿Lo decías en serio? - preguntó Ranma algo preocupado.

Yo.- Por supuesto que si! - seguía sin dirigirle la mirada. Ranma me sujetó los hombros de atrás, algo nervioso.

Ranma baka.- P-perdoname... Es que estás tan rara hoy...

Yo.- De acuerdo... ¡¿Te gusta cuando te golpeo o te llamo anormal?! - dije dandome vuelta.

Ranma-chan.- No... - dijo Ranma muy serio - Me gustás más así... - dijo mirando hacia abajo.

No pude evitar ruborizarme y sonreir. En eso, levanté unos hashis con arroz.

Yo.- A ver...! Abre la boca...! - dije.

Ranma-chan.- Ammmmmm...! - exclamó soriendo.

Un rato después...

Era el momento del postre. Nos sirvieron un delicioso mantecado helado. Pero era tan grande, que pedimos uno para los dos, al igual que todos.

Ranma.- Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn... ¡Que manjar! - comentó Ranma muy alegre.

Yo.- Si, mnmnmnmnmn... ¡Delicioso!

Ranma baka.- Lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que compartir esto con vos!?

Yo.- ¡Ya empezás! ¡Es mucho para uno! ¡Compartamos!

Ranma baka.- No es justo!

Yo.- Grrrrrrrrrrr! - bajé la mirada - Je! Je! Je! ¡Siempre tan dulce, Ranma! - pegué una gran sonrisa.

Ranma baka.- Ah...? - levantó sus brazos y ocultó sus dedos mayor y anular (gesto típico de Rumiko) - ¿Lo soy?

Yo.- A veces... - traté de comprármelo.

Ranma.- Eh, Ah, ¡Gracias! - sonrió. Yo tan solo lo miré con ternura. El muy ingenuo se la creyó.

Yo.- Abre la boquita! - dije con helado en una cuchara.

Ranma-chan.- Ammmmmmmmmm...! - pronunció riendo - Te toca a vos... - dijo agarrando la cuchara - Decí "Ammmmmmmmm..."!

Yo.- ...

Ranma.- Decí "Ammmmmmmmm"!

Yo.- A-a-ammmmmmm... - y me dio de comer.

Ranma.- ¿Qué te pasó Akane? ¿Por qué no abrías tu boca?

Yo.- E-e-es que... me daba... v-vergüenza...

Ranma.- ¿Qué?

Yo.- L-lo que escuchaste... Pero, ya está, no tiene importancia. - y empezé a comer yo sola y él también.

Ranma.- "Quién la entiende, ella empezó y yo la seguí! Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres!" - pensó mi prometido.

Yo.- "Que dulce! Ay! ¡¿Por que lo tuve que rechazar?!" - y lo empezé a observar - "E-es... realmente es muy... atractivo..."

Ranma.- ¿Qué te pasa? - se percató de mis miradas.

Yo.- N-nada... - exclamé ruborizada. Ranma siguió comiendo helado - Bah, la verdad... -. Ranma volteó enseguida para escucharme - L-la verdad, es que...

Ranma.- ¿Qué pasa?

Yo.- La verdad es que me sorprendiste... - fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Ranma.- ¿Qué? ¡Sos vos la que me sorprendiste primero! ¡En el camino!

Yo.- Bueno, es que... queria probar...

Ranma.- ¿Probar? ¿Que querías probar?

Yo.- Quería probar que sentía... si... - al oír esto, Ranma se extremeció.

Ranma.- Y-y que sentiste...? - preguntó algo asustado.

Yo.- No lo sé. Eso, en realidad no era lo que quería probar... - contesté incómoda.

Ranma.- Y qué era?

Yo.- No creo que quieras... - exclamé triste.

Ranma.- Bueno... decime lo que querías hacerme y... te digo... - dijo algo incómodo.

Yo.- No, no puedo pedírtelo... - dije bajando la mirada.

Ranma.- Bueno, entonces... - exclamó jugando con sus dedos de los nervios - ...S-si preferís hacerlo... sin preguntar... - esto hizo que levantara mi mirada animada - ...De acuerdo... has lo que... querés hacer. No creo que sea tan malo. -

Yo.- P-pero, Ranma... No creo que te guste...

Ranma-chan.- Lo único que no me gustaría son tus golpes! - y sonrió (Guaw! Este si que sabe seducir).

Yo.- ¿Estás seguro?

Ranma-chan.- Si.

Yo.- De acuerdo - dije casi en susurro. Empezé a acercarme al rostro de Ranma y acaricié este.

Ranma-chan.- A-akane... - dijo casi en suspiro.

Yo.- Sabía que no querías! - y me di vuelta.

Ranma.- ¡Esperá! - me volteó hacia él - Yo no dije eso!

Yo.- Ra... Ranma... - exclamé emocionada.

Ranma-chan.- S-seguí con lo que ibas a hacer... - yo tan solo accedí. Nuevamente, pasé mis manos sobre sus mejillas. Este roce duró un largo tiempo. Luego, pasé mis manos por su mentón. Y lentamente lo fui abrazando, posando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pude sentir su respiración. Pude sentir que temblaba. Pude sentir los apresurados latidos de su corazón ¿Estaría así por mí? ¿Se sentía así por mí? Estuve feliz. Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, rocé mi mano por sus labios. Él tan solo me miraba tiernamente. Dejándose llevar. De pronto, pusieron música en la fiesta, debido a que todos habían terminado de comer. Varios fueron a bailar. Menos nosotros dos. Tan solo nos quedamos con la posición en la que estábamos. De repente, pusieron un nuevo tema en el baile: Ranma to Akane no barrado. Mi tema favorito, quizás el de él también, no sé.

Yo.- ¿Vamos? - pregunté muy femenina.

Yo.- S-si... - exclamó casi en murmullo. Ranma se levantó de su zabuton y tomó mi mano, llevándome hasta la pista de baile. La canción era lenta. Eso nos ponía más tensos. Él, pasó sus manos por mi cintura y yo lo atrapé entre mis brazos. Empezamos a rozar nuestros cuerpos, estábamos más cerca que nunca. Movimos nuestros pies lentamente. Tan solo queríamos estar uno al lado del otro. Nuestras miradas estaban desencontradas. La cabeza de él, estaba apoyada en mi hombro. Yo también, mi rostro estaba apoyado en sus hombros. Sentí mi corazón extremecerse, llorar de felicidad, latiendo cada vez más rápido. Pero mis latidos se perdían junto a los de él, su corazón estaba tan excitado como en mío. Bailamos así un largo rato. Deseé, que el tiempo se detuviera por siempre. De repente una puntada dió a mi corazón al escuchar la pura voz de Ranma...

Ranma-chan.- Akane... - susurró y con sus manos sostuvo mis hombros, alejándome un poco de él. Asustado, empezó a acariciar mis mejillas. Me extremecí, pero me dejé llevar y pegué una leve sonrisa - Akane... Siempre te lo negué... - dijo muy serio - ...Pero tu sonrisa es la más hermosa de todas las que ví... - casi me desmayo al escucharlo. Estuve más que feliz. Me sentí querida, amparada, protegida, segura. Lo deseé con toda mi alma. Pero un leve mareo provocó que mis ojos cerraran, un largo tiempo.

Ranma.- Akane... ¡Akane! - escuché. Empezé a abrir mis ojos, lentamente y pude observar esos hermosos ojos azules grisáceos.

Yo.- R-ranma... - suspiré.

Ranma.- ¿Estás bien, Akane? - preguntó preocupado.

Yo.- Mnmnmnmnmn...? - exclamé sorprendida al ver que estaba sentada en un zabuton, sostenida por los brazos de Ranma - P-pero que pasó...? - pregunté asustada.

Ranma.- Te mareaste y te demasyaste... - respondió soltándome al ver que me sentía bien.

Yo.- Cuándo...? - pregunté triste.

Ranma.- Eh... Apenas... llegaste... - y miró hacia el suelo.

Yo.- Ah... - dije - "Todo había sido un sueño! Todo!" - pensé con ganas de llorar, pero pude contenerme.

Ranma.- Vamos, Akane... Creo que será lo mejor... No quiero que te sientas mal de vuelta... - comentó preocupado.

Yo.- De acuerdo... - dije triste. De pronto, pude oír que el tema de "Ranma to Akane no barrado" estaba por terminar - "¿Habrá sido un sueño!" - pensé al escuchar terminar aquella música.

Calles de Nerima...

Eran las 4 a.m. Ranma y yo íbamos camino a casa.

Yo.- "Si... seguro que fue todo un sueño. Pero, era tan real..." - seguía pensando. De pronto, sentí un pequeño mareo.

Ranma.- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó.

Yo.- Si, no te preocupes... - dije recuperándome. Algo dudoso, Ranma pozó su mano sobre mi hombro.

Ranma-chan.- Q-quizás... te marees de vuelta... Y no quiero que te lastimes... - dijo colorado. Yo tan solo sonreí contenta. Y pensé...

Yo.- "Bueno... Quizás, no haya sido un sueño" -

FIN DEL FANFICTION!

AAAAAAAY! Que tierno no?

Decidí darle este final misterioso. Lo dejé a su imaginación. Piensen lo que quieran.

Desde mi punto de vista, este es el fic más romántico que escribí. Es más, este es su único género. ¡Al fin usé a Akane! ¿Qué tal me salió? Me escriben, eh!

Usos y costumbres:

Ya es más que sabido esta sección...

Otou: significa "papá" en japonés.

San: terminación que se utiliza en Japón para llamar a alguien muy respetado.

Otou-san: dije que "Otou" es papá y el "San" es un sufijo de respeto. Los dos juntos, creo que quedarían traducidos como "Padre", al ser más respetuoso.

Baka: palabra japonesa que significa "tonto".

Bokutou: espada de madera, como la que usa Kuno.

Katana: es lo mismo que "Bokutou".

Zabuton: almohadón que se utiliza para sentarse en el suelo, junto a una mesa.

Yukata: ropa típica japonesa. Sería lo mismo que un kimono.

Kimono: ropa típica japonesa. Tiene un parecido a un desabillé.

Benjo: es un baño japonés.

Chan: sufijo utilizado para referirse a personas de mucha confianza o muy querida. Se utiliza usualmente entre chicas. Pero si se lo dicen a un hombre, significa alguien muy importante y querido.

Chabudai: mesa típica japonesa, muy baja y bastante pasada. Es muy común ver a los Saotome y los Tendo reunida en ella.

Hashi: son los típicos palillos que utilizan los ponjas para comer.

Sake: es una bebida alcohólica japonesa.

Curry: es un plato nipón. Se trata de arroz mezclado con zanahoria y diferentes ingredientes.

Dojo: dejé este para lo último, para darles una amplia explicación.

Los dojos, son escuelas en donde se enseña artes marciales, esgrima o incluso Go (juego chino parecido al ajedrez, o mejor dicho a las damas). Cada escuela tiene en la entrada una placa con la inscripción con kanjis (letras típicas japonesas) del nombre del instituto. El nombre del colegio, es casi siempre el apellido del propietario (en el caso de Soun).

Hay diferentes tipos de dojos, cada uno se maneja de una forma diferente. Por ejemplo: en el dojo Tendo, Soun eligió que los herederos del dojo sean Ranma y Akane. Akane por ser su única hija apasionada con las artes marciales y Ranma por ser experto en kempo (artes marciales) y ser un hombre. Ambos, serían los maestros de la escuela y los propetarios de esta si contraían matrimonio. Este es una costumbre bastante estúpida, pero solo unos pocos siguen con esta cultura allá en Japón. Si ambos se casan, el dojo seguiría siendo Tendo, a pesar de que el apellido de Ranma sea Saotome. Este, pasaría a llamarse Ranma Tendo, casado, no es como en Occidente que la mujer casada obtiene el apellido del marido. Pero sería Ranma Tendo porque la heredera sanguínea dol dojo es Akane.

Otra cosa que es importante sobre el tema son las placas de los dojos. Un dojo puede retar a otro dojo, y el ganador se queda con la placa del perdedor. Después de eso, puede quemarla o lo que quiera con ella.

Eso es todo lo que sé sobre los dojos, no creo que haya sido una explicación escolar, pero quería ampliar un poco la idea de esto, puesto que en la serie y el los fanfics que llevo escribiendo, esto juega un papel muy importante.

Con respecto a la fiestas de los dojos... Es solo una idea que se me ocurrió, nada más, no quiere decir que exista... ¿Ok?

Recuerden que para mandarme aplausos, flores, tomatazos, puteadas, Hiryuus Shotens has, bombón helado o bombas nucleares deben hacerlo a porotamania .ar

_.-~~-.._ _

,~ ~-. | |

_..._.-. `. /_ Matane! |

,~ \ , \ / | _|

/ \| , | |/

/ ,. |\ ,\ \_ ' /

/ )| / \ ||``|~`- '

| _| '",/ `.', `/| |

| /\ )|, | . ~~ () | _.

\ /\'' ,\ \ _ / .-','_ \

\_ (\, ~ / ~-~_.\_~`~_/ ~'

`. ~\ -~ .-\/~ `-~~

~~~| | ,~\ ' `

'~\`-..\\ ~|'' \

/ `\ )\ |

.~. |`-~ "The Couple"

\\ \ -Dov Sherman

Terminado de escribir el 31/12/02

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


End file.
